


Night Flights

by Lewkash



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, renmin, stuck in an airport at night AU thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewkash/pseuds/Lewkash





	Night Flights

“We’re deeply sorry but your flight has been cancelled and rescheduled for tomorrow morning at 9am.” 

It was 11pm. His original flight was supposed to departure half an hour ago. Jaemin had to stay 10 hours at an airport. Alone. His phone was already running low on battery and he had packed his charger in his suitcase that is now somewhere out of his reach. He sighed as he scanned his surroundings for somewhere to chill and most likely sleep during the night. He found a bench slightly hidden in a corner, it was a metal with a black leather-cushion on top. 

“Hey. I’m at the airport right now because I’m visiting my grandparents that live across the country. Here’s the funny thing, they cancelled my flight so I’m stuck for ten hours.” Jaemin typed the message and sent it to one of his best internet friends. The other boy’s username was Moominsoftie. He didn’t know his real name because he always referred to him as Softie. Jaemin had never seen his face but he had a lowkey crush on him because of his humor and unintentional flirting from time to time.

The tired Jaemin didn’t notice the boy who sat on the row of seats furthest away from him. Renjun had noticed Jaemin however, and he wanted to approach the ginger but he didn’t want to invade his privacy. He was stuck overnight as well but his flight left at 8am. His phone signaled a message right when he saw the ginger put his phone down. It was from Nana, an internet friend of his. 

“What, for real? I’m also stuck in an airport overnight right now. Stupid storm.” He replied. 

The brunette went back to observing the ginger, in a very subtle, curious way and not a creepy, rape way. Renjun noticed how the boy on the bench picked up his phone when he had just sent a message to Nana but didn’t think much of it. Renjun watched the ginger type and then stop. When the boy stopped typing, Renjun’s phone dinged. 

Wait.

“That’s a rare ass coincidence. That’s so cool! Stormy here too, I hate it.” Was Jaemin’s message. 

“Oof. I know how much you hate storms. I would come to protecc if I could lol” Renjun replied quick and payed attention to the ginger a few meters away from him. Growing suspicious as his movements fit oddly well with the timing of the messages. The boy smiled at the message he received and replied instantly.

“omg stop it” 

“never. SoftieNa will sail someday.” Renjun cringed at the way he mixed their usernames. He had no idea why he brought the subtle flirt even further, they had showed no signs off this much affection earlier. He liked it though, it almost gave him confidence when the other would get flustered over his witty messages. 

Jaemin felt his cheeks heat up and he couldn’t stop smiling. He slapped his face a couple of times as he thought no one could see him. He fiddled with the string of his hoodie and somehow, he ended up nibbling on it, as a nervous habit. 

Renjun chuckled at the stranger. Finding his movements way too cute for his own good. 

That’s weird. He’s stuck in an airport at the same time as me. That boy over there happens to check his phone and type in tact with Nana sending messages to me. Wait. No. That would be crazy. It can’t be Nana, right? … Right?

Renjun grew nervous when the thought struck him. Could such a coincidence actually happen? 

“Nana.” He stressed too much to type it all in one message. All he got in return was a question-mark. “I think we’re at the same airport.” 

Jaemin almost screeched out loud when he read the message. How could MoominSoftie be here? Didn’t he live far away? Now that Jaemin thinks about it, he had never asked the boy where he lived. 

“Why do you think that?” 

“Because I think I can see you.”

“Creep. You’re lying.” Jaemin was in denial. He must be joking. There was no way. 

“Look up. Do you see someone at the row of chairs in front of you?”

Jaemin did as the message said. He looked up at the chairs, in the last row sat a boy. He shot up from his seat but stood still. 

No. This couldn’t be real. 

He watched as the brunette on the chair got up, took out his earbuds and stuffed his phone in his pocket. He had the biggest and prettiest smile that Jaemin had ever seen. He walked to the side of the chairs. 

The brunette opened his arms and started sprinting right towards him. Jaemin was in too much shock to piece together what was happening in the moment. The boy clashed into him with a big thump, it almost echoed through the tall roof of the airport. Jaemin could swear his heart stopped beating for a few seconds. When he finally collected himself he wrapped his arms around the brunette. Their figures fitting in each others grasp. 

“Is it— Is it really you?” Jaemin stumbled over his words as excitement took over. 

“Yes. It is me. And wow, it is really you.” The brunette stepped back, looked him up and down and up again, meeting his eyes. 

Jaemin smiled bright as he jumped into a stance with fingerguns. He was being stupid to hide his embarrassment. Renjun was so pretty and he swore if he stared at him for too long he would fall in love and turn in to a tomato. 

Renjun laughed at his behavior. “So we’re stuck here for like, 11 hours together. What do we do?” They walked over to Jaemin’s bench and sat down on it, enjoying the heat the other person gave off as the airport was chilly. 

“That’s a very good question, and I have no answer for it.” 

The conversation got cut off by a white light, like the flash of a camera. Followed by a terrible roar, as if the sky was falling apart. 

Jaemin squealed and jumped. Hugging his legs to his body. Renjun giggled at his reaction.

“Aw. You are really scared of storms.” Renjun teased. 

He was met with a soft punch to the shoulder.

“Idiot. Yes, I am. You turned my fear into a smooth way to flirt with me instead of taking it seriously.” Jaemin spilt. He didn’t know why he brought that up again. He regretted it in an instant. He buried his face in his knees in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. 

Renjun tried to hide a smile to himself as he gripped the blushing boy’s legs and dragged them across his own, wrapping his arms around the other’s shaking frame. “I’m sorry. I will do what I said, protect.” 

Jaemin calmed down and leaned his head against the brunette’s shoulder. He was blushing even harder now so he did not dare to look up. “Wait. What’s your real name?” 

“Renjun.”

“Ooh, that’s pretty. It suits you. I’m Jaemin.” Jaemin mumbled against Renjun’s hoodie. 

Renjun tightened his grip around Jaemins body. He placed a soft kiss in his hair. 

Jaemin finally looked up, only to be met with eyes that were already staring down on him.

“You’re really pretty, Renjun.” He blurted without thinking. He lifted his hand to facepalm himself. 

Renjun caught Jaemin’s hand in his own and intertwined their fingers. “Speak for yourself. You’re both really hot and super cute at the same time.” He smirked. 

Jaemin hit his chest as a response.

Time went by fast. A lady came up to them and asked if they wanted pillows and blankets if they were going to sleep, which they accepted at once. 

They thought storm had calmed so it could be safe to sleep but as the two boys laid across from each other, bundled up in their own blankets, the thunder roared loose once again. Jaemin screamed and hid under his blanket. Renjun wriggled closer to him and tried to take the blanket away from his face. He was eventually successful when Jaemin gave up trying to fight it. 

“I hate storms. So. Much!” 

Renjun just smiled a shy, crooked smile before wriggling even closer and taking Jaemins blanket to put over himself.

“I’m here, Nana.” He swung an arm over Jaemin and pulled him closer, putting them in a cuddle position. Their noses brushed together and both their faces turned a crimson red. He drew comforting circles on Jaemin’s back and felt him relax under his touch. 

Jaemin closed his eyes as he was tired and more than ready to go to sleep on the cold floor. Renjun kissed his forehead and his nose before Jaemin got the time to react. He slowly opened his eyes and regretted it instantly, closing them at once. Renjun’s gaze was so strong it felt intimidating. 

“You’re so damn cute. If someone told me that the boy I’ve been chatting with for two years and subtly, maybe not so subtly had a crush on the last year would be so good looking in real life I would’ve punched them because that only happens in stories.” His voice tired, a low whisper. 

“Renjun, you fit your name too much. Softie.” Jaemin’s attempt at a smartass comment backfired as his smirk got caught between another pair of lips. He melted into the soft feeling and kissed back. 

“What if I am a Softie? It doesn’t look like you mind it much.” Renjun said and pecked the corner of his mouth. 

The pair kissed and cuddled lazily until they both fell asleep. 

Never in a million years had any of them thought that the other would like them back or that they would meet at all. They were both unexplainably happy as they weren’t stuck in an endless loop of cringy pickup lines in the form of puns over an instant message app.


End file.
